How
by Unknown Forgotten Friend
Summary: Bagaimana bila orang yang kau benci akan mati karena kesalahanmu? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Bagaimana kau menghadapinya? Oneshot, Rated T, OOC, SquidBob.


Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar memakan _pie_ itu?

.

Bagaimana kondisinya nanti?

.

Bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Tuan Krab itu benar?

.

Bagaimana perasaan si celana kotak itu nanti?

.

Dan... bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

* * *

**How...**

**Disclaimer: Spongebob Squarepants bukanlah milik saya, melainkan Stephen Hillburg & Nickelodeon**

**Warning: Sebuah fic Oneshot ber-genre Hurt/Comfort & Friendship, ber-pairing Squidbob, rated T, OOC, typo, alur kecepetan, dll.**

* * *

**- Squidward's PoV -**

Sudah seharian aku melakukan berpuluh-puluh aktivitas yang dianggap menyenangkan olehnya. Ya, si spons kuning bercelana kotak yang sangat menyebalkan dan tinggal di sebuah rumah nanas di samping rumahku. Aku telah mengorbankan seluruh waktu luangku untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

Andai saja aku tidak membeli _pie_ itu, pasti semua ini takkan terjadi. Seharusnya aku mempercayai perompak yang memberitahuku bahwa _pie_ itu adalah bom. Ya, tetapi teman perompak itu telah menghasutku untuk membelinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung memberikan uangku padanya. Bodohnya diriku. Sekarang yang ada hanyalah penyesalan.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, berbaring di ladang ubur-ubur bersama SpongeBob SquarePants, dan di antara kami kubangun sebuah tembok kecil, takut terkena ledakan darinya. Ya, kami sedang menunggu matahari terbenam. Inilah saat yang paling kutakuti. Mengingat perkataan Tuan Krab, bom itu akan meledak ketika mencapai bagian bawah perutnya pada saat matahari terbenam. Ya ampun, memikirkannya saja membuatku merinding.

"Ah, matahari terbenam di bawah air memang indah kan, Squidward?" kudengar ia berbicara.

"Ya," jawabku dengan singkat.

"Ya, ini bagus, hanya kita bertiga. Kau, aku, dan tembok ini yang kau bangun di antara kita."

"Ya," Aku kembali mengucapkan kata monoton ku.

"Matahari terbenam selalu mengingatkanku pada buah-buahan. Kalau kau, Squidward?" Si celana kotak itu kembali bertanya padaku.

Aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana ia meledak nanti, "Ledakan... maksudku, erosi."

"Kau tahu, jika aku mati sekarang karena ledakan yang disebabkan oleh kecerobohan seorang teman. Aku yakin aku tidak apa-apa," ya ampun, begitu polosnya dia. Ia terlihat begitu tenang-tenang saja. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ajal akan segera menjemputnya. Mendengar perkataannya tersebut, membuat air mata mulai membendungi kedua mataku.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sebuah sendawa darinya. Tentu saja aku langsung terkejut mendengarnya, "Aku merasakan sesuatu jatuh ke bagian bawah perutku."

Aku mendengarnya mengendus aroma sendawanya, "Hey, terasa seperti ceri. Atau mungkin anggur. _Blueberry_?"

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu. Kulihat matahari mulai terbenam perlahan. Kudengar ia berteriak, "Ini dia, matahari terbenam! Ayo kita hitung mundur. Lima... sisanya kau, sobat!"

Mau tak mau aku langsung menuruti permintaannya.

"Empat..."

.

"Tiga..."

.

"D-dua..."

.

"S-satu..."

Pada hitungan terakhir, aku langsung menutup kedua mataku.

"Sepertinya kita menghitung terlalu cepat. Ayo kita ulang lagi," ternyata tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia masih disana. Tak kusangka aku bisa ketakutan seperti ini karena si celana kotak itu. Tidak sadarkah bahwa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?

Aku pun mulai menghitung mundur lagi.

"Lima..." kulihat langit sudah mulai kehilangan warna cerahnya.

.

"Empat..." matahari hanya terlihat sedikit lagi.

.

"Tiga..." langit sudah mulai gelap gulita.

.

**"BOOM!" **terdengar sebuah suara ledakan dari balik tembok.

.

"D-dua..." Air mataku sudah memenuhi kedua mataku.

"S-satu..." Aku sudah tak kuat menahan tangis lagi. Air mataku sudah tidak terbendungi lagi. Aku pun menangis cukup keras di sana.

"SpongeBob, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Seharusnya tidak kutinggalkan _pie_ itu di meja Tuan Krab. Aku telah membunuhmu. SpongeBob, walaupun kau adalah tetanggaku sangat menyebalkan, aku tidak mau kau mati. Sejujurnya, aku menyayangimu sebagai temanku. Andai aku bisa melihatnya sekali lagi saja," aku mengeluarkan seluruh curahan hatiku. Tidak peduli walau tidak ada yang mendengarku. Isak tangisku masih belum berhenti.

"Paling tidak... aku telah membuat jam terakhirnya begitu berarti untuknya."

"Squidward," aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. Sontak aku tiba-tiba menganga lebar. Di depanku, ada si spons kuning, SpongeBob SquarePants. Ia... ternyata masih hidup?

"Apa itu benar?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya tergagap, tidak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan lagi, "S-SpongeBob? B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak memakan _pie _itu. Aku masih menyimpannya," jawabnya. Tangisanku terhenti seketika.

"Lalu, suara apa tadi?" tanyaku.

"Oh, itu... aku membuat gelembung berbentuk bom. Dan... BOOM!" ternyata ia hanya bermain gelembung.

"Jadi, kau tidak memakan _pie_ itu?"

Aku mendapat sebuah gelengan sebagai jawaban darinya, "Aku takkan memakannya."

Perasaan lega datang kepadaku. Tetapi, aku masih merasakan ada sebuah perasaan yang sangat mengganjal.

"Jadi... kau... menyayangiku sebagai teman?" ini dia yang kutakutkan. Ia pasti mendengar seluruh perkataanku tadi.

"Kau... mendengarnya ya?" tanyaku gugup.

"Tentu saja, aku di balik tembok itu. Mana mungkin aku tidak mendengarnya?"

Hatiku benar-benar tidak tenang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kujawab? Perasaan ini begitu rumit. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Aku selalu saja bersikap tidak peduli, tidak menyenangkan, dan hal seperti itu lainnya.

"Aku... ingin memastikan bahwa kau dapat mati dengan bahagia," jawabku.

"Kau sangat baik, Squidward," sebuah senyuman terurai di bibir spons kuning tersebut.

"Bukankah aku selalu bersikap buruk padamu?"

"Tapi tidak kali ini. Kau rela mengorbankan waktu luangmu... demi aku," sepertinya si celana kotak itu terlihat sangat girang. Tertulis jelas sekali di wajahnya itu.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab dengan apa lagi. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku sangat malu mengakui perkataanku tadi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Squidward."

Aku pun membalas perkataannya, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, SpongeBob."

Tetapi anehnya, mulutku terasa seperti tertarik oleh sesuatu. Ya, entah kenapa sepertinya aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mari kita pulang. Kita harus bekerja besok."

Aku beranjak dari tanah dan mengangguk setuju. Kemudian berjalan pulang bersamanya. Dan sampai saat ini, senyumanku masih belum hilang. Begitu pun dengannya. Ya ampun, kerasukan apa aku ini? Apakah ini yang dinamakan persahabatan?

.

.

**- THE END -**

.

.

* * *

A/N: Ya, ini adalah fic SpongeBob pertama saya. Ngambil dari episode _**Dying for Pie.** _Ini bukan slash loh! Maaf jika ada kesalahan seperti typos, OOC, gaje, kamseupay *?*, dll. Mohon dimaklumi karena saya juga masih amatir. Btw, saya dari fandom tetangga. Itu loh, _Penguins of Madagascar_. Kebetulan disana lagi sepi, jadi saya iseng-iseng mampir ke sini. Sering-sering mampir ke sana ya! :D Eniwei, mohon kripiknya. :)


End file.
